In the past years, advances in biotechnology have made it possible to produce a variety of proteins for pharmaceutical applications using recombinant DNA techniques. Because proteins are larger and more complex than traditional organic and inorganic drugs (e.g., possessing multiple functional groups in addition to complex three-dimensional structures), the formulation of such proteins poses special problems. For a protein to remain biologically active, a formulation must preserve intact the conformational integrity of at least a core sequence of the protein's amino acids while at the same time protecting the protein's multiple functional groups from degradation. Degradation pathways for proteins can involve chemical instability (e.g., any process which involves modification of the protein by bond formation or cleavage resulting in a new chemical entity) or physical instability (e.g., changes in the higher order structure of the protein). Chemical instability can result from deamidation, racemization, hydrolysis, oxidation, beta elimination or disulfide exchange. Physical instability can result from denaturation, aggregation, precipitation or adsorption, for example. The three most common protein degradation pathways are protein aggregation, deamidation and oxidation. Cleland et al Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10(4): 307-377 (1993).
Included in the proteins used for pharmaceutical applications are antibodies. An example of an antibody useful for therapy is an antibody which binds to oxidized LDL. There is a need in the art for a stable aqueous pharmaceutical formulation comprising an antibody, such as an anti-oxLDL antibody, which is suitable for therapeutic use.